The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, intended for the specific technical field of protective glasses, such as, for example, sunglasses, for use in a great variety of sporting activities or more simply intended for use during recreation and in any activity in which the eyes need to be protected. In this field, for example, spectacles having a more or less markedly wrap-around shape are widespread and allow, on the one hand, suitable wrapping of the lens surface around the face, in particular in the opposing lateral zones, and, on the other hand, the construction of lens and frame geometries which are particularly aesthetically attractive.